halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Actene/Archive 2
Ultimatum Just added my new post. BVA Well I've added a post on BVA which involves 2 of my S-IIIs talking bout Simon and Cassandra, and i was wondering maybe if they confronted? And then Josh forgives Simon? Regards, Sure, Ok want he folded into Wolf for this mission? I was thinking that we have like conversations (Cassandra and Wolf) where we each take control of each others chars for that point but for the mission I take her over for a small part? Regards, Lol your guys seem like uber-Emo's :) But why whats wrong with Cassandra? Can I say her and Amy had a friendship? Ultimatum: Finale Actually, I was hoping that 141 would get a message from the Hawaii, come swooping in, and crash the Ultimatum, his personal ship, into it after receiving some blows from Griffon's ship, the S.S. Peregrine as he tries to stop them from approaching the Hawaii. 2994 would board however you see fit. I think we should actually plan/coreagraph their next fight instead of making up as we go along. It'd make it more interesting, IMO. E-Mail Check your E-Mail as i sent you the draft for MWWE, Any problems let me know via, email Regards Check your E-Mails, It regards 2994 and 2995, I sent you a new one It has no subject highlighted sorry bout that :/ ok RE: Strike King Dear Actene, Sounds good re: Apollo. Simon sounds good; uniqueness would be extremely appreciated, don't worry about clearing anything with me :) Would be highly interested to see how Simon reacts to the developing mission. Since I get the feeling that Simon's not the super-social type, maybe I can have Rowntree clarify the mission layout (I think that Simon would feel super-awkward trying to lead a hundred some strangers were all trying to kill him just a few years ago) Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey wassup hows it going. Yea email sounds good as a proxy if you don't have an IM client; can I ask your email? Or rather, feel free to email me (relentlessrecusant@gmail.com) and I'll reply with my email. Take care, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) The Finale I'll post 141's "dramatic entry", as you say, in a little bit. Hopefully within an hour or so. I hope to have my post up by 2100 PST. Some things to note about the Hawaii: *It's a Colony Ship(Roughly the same class as the Spirit of Fire, al'a Halo Wars) *She has upgraded Slipspace engines and new Point-defense cannons, caliber 20mm HE(High Explosive) and 2 dozen Archer missile pods. *She only has 3 dcoking bays, cavernous as they are, and one is sealed for repairs at the moment. I believe an imminent reactor breach is "dramatic" enough. You're up to par.:) RE: E-Mail Dear Actene, Hey, I got your email, thanks: I hope to be able to discuss certain plot points in confidence with you over email and future BVA plans :) I guess the only guideline with posting is that it might not be the best if you post twice in a row; if you post, and someone else posts after you, feel free to post again. Keep in touch! I'll send you an email soon, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hai A most interesting read! I was wondering if the Hai could somehow meet up with the Zalcrans on Zalcronia? It would help me expand my Planet article and might give you some more ideas for the Hai. More like Alien vs Predator, if ya ask me! Acctualy... it be more like a cross between AvP and Jurassic Park since the Zalcrans are remarkably simaler to Rapters, you know? Well in my "Group's" role-playing, the Covenant Separatists have control over the system that Zalcronia is a part of. But the Zalcrans have been around since before the firing of the Halo Array (They weren't sentient then so the array didn't kill them), so the little story could take place before the Covenant Civil War. Well... even though the Separatists have control over Zalcronia, they don't exactly spend alot of time on the Planet (Mainly because of the Zalcrans and other beasts). So like, if a Hai ship crash-lands on Zalcronia, and you tell their story, it would be a pretty good read!^_^ Sounds good! hi actene I got your message and replied in an email; btw do you have a gmail? you could forward your yahoo to your gmail and it would allow us to IM each other. keep in touch! thanks, RR [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:20, 12 January 2009 (UTC) hey wassup actene about to get some shut eye now but was walking and thinking if possible if I could draft a short and non-committed scene between Simon and K.S.? Keep in touch, let me know [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) hey thanks for your email :) I just got it righhhhhht before I was about to conk out haha But yea, OK. Excellent ideas, I will reply to your email in depth as soon as I attain consciousness again ;-) Are you amenable to a short post between Simon and K.S.? I will run a draft by you first in private [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:45, 13 January 2009 (UTC) mornin' Hey wassup. I tried to add your gmail (actene@gmail.com ?) let me know if you got it (gmail's still confusing to me haha) I just spent an hour trying to draft a scene between Simon and Son (User:RelentlessRecusant/Box) before FireFox crashed...super mad haha Well, keep in touch! [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 12:57, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Idea sounds good IRC, #gruntipedia, now -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 03:12, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I see you in teh IRC, but you no answer. ? Rogue Hai Hi there Actene, was some time since we wrote :P. Anyway, I wanted to ask if I could make a Hai tribe of outcasts? I thought that it would, even when the MWW started, they remained mercenaries and still does, had some plans for them with my Troy Corp article. So, is this ok? If you'd like, I could put you as co-author, since the race is yours and you might want to put some things yourself on it. LieutenantDavies 13:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) GMail Hey Actene I got the GMail w000000t (It's googlemail right?) hehe I mean that btw :P anyway you want mine? Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok :) We can talk about stuff, Anyway it's medicwolfpack@googlemail.com (Battlefield 2 Reference) cos it;s completly new to me :) Warmest Regards, ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry to sound impatient have ya added me yet? Need to talk to you. ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, again sorry for being impatient ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) btw postin on BVA now (Embarking the Pelicans) so get ready to post :) IRC V2.0 Rawr. We need to "cooeograph" 2994 and 141's fight, methinks. Meet me on IRC within an hour of this message, or until 2300 PST. Hey Hey! Hey thanks for the welcome! but could you please resign the welcome you did on my talk page? (Someting happened.) RE: 2042 — Good job weaving in 2042 with our evolving Alice in Wonderland plot. I will be on gmail (ableit invisible); I messaged you but you left. Lemme know when you're on! [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Guest book? So wheres your guest book? Is it possible that you could create one please? Fair enough. Thats logical by anny chance would you like to be added to my list of friends? [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:00 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm Permission Hey, I was wondering if I could use Team Jian and Team Kopis Pre new Africa. In my Story Halo:Team Wolf Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 15:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Man :) Feel free to use Wolf Regards Go on GMail :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Happy new Priesidant day :) Crimson Blue Yes that would be fine. He better prepared to be getting shot at from all sides : P [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Ultimatum I'd sat try C first, and if that doesn't work, let's do B. IRC time? k4karnage G-Chat mate :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:05, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Going on G-Chat? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 14:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) G-Chat if possible :) Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hello :P Hey ShockTrooper, Hey , I was wondering on an Idea. I have an Character, Daniel Jackson, who has the opposite Beliefs of G294, For Example, Jackson is Killing Unarmed and Wounded Rebels because he basically wants to. Do you think that G294 can met my Guy and have an Conflict with him? I don't know if you like the Idea or not, but is it okay with you? (Sorry) ShockTrooper First Feet into Hell RE I just say Sorry because it is an Bad habit, I say sorry for alot of stuff. Anyways, Actene, You think this is an Good Idea to put into BVA? (I have to say this, Sorry) (P.S. I like your Agent 2994 Article alot, hopefully it wins Fanon of the Month) ShockTrooper First Feet into Hell Alright, that's cool man, I'll Wait, good luck with the Article. (P.S. I think you should start off the Idea and then I continue, So, you go first and then I go second) (P.S.S. Tell me when the Post is up, Sorry) ShockTrooper First Feet into Hell Zalcronia Update I added the information about the Hai crash-landing on the Planet. Read over it and make sure it fits your standards Will do Goin on G-Chat? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 13:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) if you have a post that willlead up to the handooff that sounds fine sorry I missed you on gmail please msg me thanks :) RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 20:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Going on G-Chat? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 19:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) New? Hey, M&T here. Ajax, ONI, Useful Dave, and some other guys just gave me the flaming of a lifetime on the IRC. I'm feeling kind of bad right now, there's nothing but horrible articles that pop up when I click random page so I figured I would talk to you. You usually make good articles. I need to get my mind off of the flame, anything new? Please try to respond soon. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 20:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Flaming Well, ONI told me to get a life and Ajax and ONI both said my articles were stupid gruntipedia rejects. Then Ajax said he would "solve the problem"... that's when he kicked me. Anyway, um what was that one article you made called? It had Simon G294 in it and it was some training exercise. I liked that one, felt like reading it again... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :( Damn, I really liked that one. I guess I'll read and comment on your newer one. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 05:20, 2 February 2009 (UTC) The Future of Ultimatum Hey. As you may have noticed, I haven't been around alot lately. Due to certain ''undesirable circumstances in my life as of late, I will not be on HF alot anymore. That said, I fear that this might impact our contributions on Ultimatum. To this end, I have a proposal. You craft your ending of Ultiamtum. What I mean is, that, you would create your version of how you think the finale should go. I will do the same and hopefully, whenever we get the chance to talk again, we'll compare our versions and pick the best parts for the finished product. I may not be on consistently for a good 3-6 months, so it will take some time, for both of us, to do this. Best of luck to you, my friend. Battle of System Alpha 3 I have put it for FOTM and I suggest you vote for it ;) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 11:37, 7 February 2009 (UTC) silver&charcoal hey no worries... as for the cooperation im not exactly sure right now until this kicks off and see how it works but if anything my recon teams will find something for your boys to deal with haha - Hollywood Militia Its the Militia! Article Hey, I finally pumped out a new article. Project Slayer. Tell me what you think. Thanks :P ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Template How do I make a template? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Howdy Howdy. G-Chat? ''SPARTAN-''[[w:c:halofanon:SPARTAN-G024(ODST Joshie)|''G0]]''24'' 20:46, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Me likely me new Sig :) Your at School? It's like 3-4pm(?) As for WARDOG just got mah boots on the ground gonna wait for Ajax to make another big post or till more people do. Voted for Battle of System Alpha 3 on FOTM? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Vote for it I wanna win something xD. Ajax allowed him in? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Considering what Simon is. Yes. However Ajax is on the IRC (Go on it more man) so I will ask 'im for you and get back to you. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Militia menace Post Project Yeah of course I accept :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 08:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Going on G-Chat and or #halo-fanon IRC? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Unlikely (But most likely yes) Why? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:21, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Then I guess we can Chat Hear :). So why'd you want me to put Halo:Team Wolf in PPS? And Also, can I put on Simon and Jake and Cass etc etc It's for Halo:Team Wolf and I hope that Jian play a Large role in it :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I have no Idea, I got Subtank to help me. Ask her she is very nice :) And Of course I would love to have Kopis, Jian and Wolf as Sister Teams :). Shocktrooper has a S-III Team now and maybe his could be a sister team too. And maybe we can collab on something more interesting than Hard Drop but with are S-IIIs :D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Era I now know how to make Era Icons :D So lemme know what the image is and i'll do it for ya :D Make sure it's .gif and small Regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sure go ahead for all of it. Sorry for late RSVP ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:13, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah I went with the lazy option first and tried to make it without resizing but i will have it done in 5 mins AND get on G-Chat :D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Macana They to be in Team Wolf? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:24, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I'm interested. You at school? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Of Course. I'm doing an english essay atm on Seamas Heaney so don't expect a speedy respone. Sorry. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Limit the ground action to S-IIIs but have a space battle overhead. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:42, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Looks good. Can I be incharge of the Naval Battle. And if we get very little interest. Can we co-write it? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:51, 26 February 2009 (UTC) O ok. Anyway G-Chat? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) As always. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:40, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Long Time, No See Friend :) What have you been up to? I'm just chillin' lol. I got started on Varine 'Zembenee, omg, it's freaking huge and it's only halfway done 0_0 It's an arbiter character and I think it'll be a good article. Other than that, I've been trying to stop flaming here. It pisses me off to see how people around here can be so cruel to others for no reason, at least I can say I've never flamed... Check out my userpage, it has some cool stuff on it. Anyway, just stoppin' in to see how ya' where, give me a message soon bye. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 04:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) G-Chat? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Where ya go? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, just like we did with 2996, can I make a member of the Silent Blade. I like the way you organize stuff and I like to help a little. Sons Just to say, he will be a she. Can it be that Collete girl on the squads list? I think I will just use Rachel as she is already a Captain and you wont have to make another squad. I'll message you if I need help. Finished the beginning. Fix what you like. PS:Is it possible to saw off an SMG ? Finished until I can think of another contract. RP:Unworlding -5ub7ank(7alk) 16:14, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Which box ??? For my page or for the MP Assault Rifle page ? Okay. Sounds good to me. Yep :) I is In baby :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:37, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Not well. I have never read a Novel. :/ ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know; yeah it was good. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Quetzalcoatl I believe that there are none currently, but I think you can make one for it. Also, since the Quetzalcoatl-class was made by SPARTAN 119, you may want to talk to him about it. I don't think he'll mind though --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Got two questions Since you're a very active user, and you've seen Ajax's trailer recently, I figured I could ask you these questions and you could answer quickly. See, I've found a way to download encrypted trailers, but I need to know two things beforehand: #Did the new trailer replace the old one, or are they both at the link now? #Is there any cussing/sexual reference/etc on the page or in the new trailer? Thanks. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, you've been most helpful, thank you. See, part of the problem is that, due to certain things about my computer, I couldn't see that there was a youtube video posted there, and since I couldn't see a new link anywhere, I figured he must have uploaded a new one to the same place as the original trailer (found at media.putfile.com/Necros), and therefore I was afraid he'd replaced it. Two things though (again ;p) #Forgive me, but I only see one trailer linked to on the forum: does this mean you're calling the first trailer the "Linna trailer"? #Could you give me a link to the youtube trailer Ajax posted; I'd figure it out myself, but I never can figure out how the tag relates to the actual link. Once again, thanks, you've been very helpful. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Halo: When It Absolutely Has To Be Obliterated Overnight Wanna use Wolf for that? Yep it's ok. However; is this an alternative timeline from what you or I have set? Oh ok; You can kill off one. Not Amy or Josh though ;). Also, I finish Chap 1 of Team Wolf. And get on G-Chat/IRC if you can. Hi I dont really know you but I like your articles. Please comment on mine. They are currently on the Recnet Changes page because I was just editing them. SheWhoKnows 23:21, 18 March 2009 (UTC) In the words of Simon G-294, "Just trying to survive." SheWhoKnows 23:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) So did you read my other articles. I am eager to get people to comment on them, as the only person who has read them all is Subtank. SheWhoKnows 23:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I explained in the article why it was converted to a burst fire weapon. But I guess I can fix that to. Got alot of work to do ahead. Wooh! (Wipes sweat accumulating on forehead.) SheWhoKnows 23:56, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Do you want to help me make a template box for my Yanme'e units? SheWhoKnows 00:03, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I would stay and chat but I have to go to my Taekwondo class. If your on tomorrow morning between 6:30 and 7:30 Pacific Standard time then we can talk then. Thanks for helping, and bye!!! SheWhoKnows 00:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I am back on til 8 o'clock. Just made a new article, Yanm'e Beast Riders. Tell me of you like it. SheWhoKnows 02:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Good morning or whatever time it is where you live Hey Actene. If your on send me a message or something. If your not ttyl. SheWhoKnows 13:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) RAINBOW Unit An international task force of commandos hiding under the cover of Delta Force. (THEY AREN'T DELTA FORCE, OR SAS, OR SOMETHING ELSE!) Feel free to join! are you ever on gmail these days? let's keep in touch! :) RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Request Could you do me a favor? Could you go to Halopedia, find pictures of the following, then upload them here? Here's the list of pictures I'd like you find for me: all the MJOLNIR variants, the Orbital Insertion Pod, the Seraph, the two types of Elite Energy Shields (three-part 1999 original and one-part Graphic Novel variations), the Honor Guard Pike, the Deployable Cover, the Com Node, and the Supply Case? If you could get those I'd be very grateful. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks. I'll check the upload log and start putting them on the appropriate pages once they're uploaded (and yes, this is for Necros; not much else goes on around here ;p). As for the Pike and the Seraph, go here and here, respectively. Also, the Hayabusa variant would be nice to have also (Ajax had several "prototypes" for his Mk. VII that never made it into full on production). Over all, thank you. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Overall, thank you, good job: however, there were three pictures you missed: the EVA variant, the CQB variant and (this last one was my fault because of what I wrote) the Covenant Orbital Drop Pod. Could you please get those? Thank you --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and the Security variant too, I forgot that one. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks again for all the help. Much obliged. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Going On Chat? Also; I liked the latest addition to WIAHTBOO :) Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 11:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding User:Actene/Sandbox Dear Actene, Exceptional job. A lovely read again, as always; very pleased. Let's talk sometime soon again. Good to hear from you again. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) - Re: Coding You put the first brackets, then the article's name, then a number symbol (#), then the section of the article you want. For example: User:Actene#The Young British Soldier will take you straight to that section. Note that if you mispell while doing that though, it'll still looking like an unbroken link, but it won't be able to take you to an actual section because it doesn't exist: User:Actene#Young British Soldier --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 15:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) No problem, glad to help. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:09, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Aggressive expansion Sorry for the late response. Anyway, I'm intrigued about the idea :P. Tell you what? I'll go see what I can do and then I'll contact you again, k? LieutenantDavies 12:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Wolf no More Yeah, because of canon issues wolf is now Xiphos :) SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 20:58, 3 April 2009 (UTC) OK I have read the page for the Hai. Excellent work. Will they be allies or enemies of the Yanme'e Emirates. Just warning them if they pick the latter, the Yanme'e got these. I know, I was kidding around too. Allies then ? Maybe we could make a few joint articles to seal the deal ? (Note:I do joint articles with all my friends) Maybe the Hai have a civil war or a rebel group and the YE helps quell the threat. Their entire navy is basically alien ODST's. And the High Queen Pol'Teq hires them to help with the Brute encroachers who constantly try to set up colonies on the Yanme'e border. I hear an RP coming...if your up for it. I know EliteMaster117 would join, Cortezsniper might, You of course, and you can gey your friends after we make an invitation thing and the RP page. Btw, what should we name it. ? Rebel Tips Hey Actene, I was just wondering if you could give me tips on making a Human Rebel Character, I've senn your awesomness articles and I just wanted to ask you these Tips. (P.S. Check out my Rick Daniels Article and tell me what you think, plus tell me f there is NCF First so I can fix it) The Phenomanal One Thanks and I want to make my Rebel Character somwhat an Anti-Hero, but a Good Guy, you know kinda like the Punisher (MY HERO!). You know what I mean right? Sorry About Your Damn Luck How about RP:Old Problems. Thats what I can think of. The Brute Enclaves fighting everyone like retards, Yanme'e get pissed. Punch in the Hai's phone number. "Hello. This is Pol'Teq calling, we need you guys to help us kick some Brute ass. We can pay you 100 million Yanme'e Dubloons." "Okay. We'll arrive shortly." said the Hai leader guy. That sort of thing, but more official. Narrative based. You control the Hai. I control the Yanme'e, then other users make characters from those groups or play as the enemy Brutes, who slowly get pounded to oblivion. I will make the RP in 3, 2, 1. BLAST OFFSICLES Alright, thanks Actene. The Phenomanal One Its an invasion fleet of left over Covenant ships. Remember, their were alot left over after the war and the Jackal Clan Alliance sells these to the Brute Enclaves for cheap cash and petty jewels, y'know, Jackal crap. Remember my Nexus are your allies Mr.Actene ;P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 07:36, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :So I can fight in the RP and lowpwn some Drones ;P G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 10:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe right now Wecould have the opening act right now (if your on) or tomorrow morning. I'll open things now, hop on if your not busy. Hai Oppo You're still looking for a faction that the Hai can conquer without consequence? I figured the best bet you've got is to let the Hai take out one of the Endelusian Warlord Kingdoms (they've got quite a few during the time period I assume you're pointing towards). I could let you take out one of the more powerful warlords in case you want a decent fight. If you're interested, tell me. LieutenantDavies 12:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Endog's comment Could Yen meet Endog. She has somethings to say to him. Very indecent things lol. Ok, the Warlord in question is named Nero (I'll make an article on him soon), and he controls an area known as the Varon Auxuili Cluster (in Endelusian language) plus sections of the Lareus Kann and Fros Malak Clusters (compared to most other Warlords who just controls half a cluster each). His fleets and armies are also pretty impressive compared to the others, so I think he'll be enough for the Hai. In case you want to take even more territory, you're free to have the Hai attack the two neighbouring warlords, Nessor and Mulark, who controls the rest of the Lareus Kann and Fros Malak Clusters respectively. Hope that's enough. Oh, I almost forgot; Nero has a considerably large detachment from my Hai Mercenary Outcast Tribe, the Vhohr Tribe, so this is also an opportunity for the AOT to punish some outcasts. You have any more questions, just ask. Oh, and good luck with your RP! LieutenantDavies 20:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I'll outline how the RP will go on its talkpage. You're welcome :P LieutenantDavies 21:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know... I have started reading Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. Warm Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 15:29, 7 April 2009 (UTC) No; i'm reading it 'cause I want to. And Yeah I meant the Wraith class. Feel free to edit my post accordingly; or I might :P. Anyway. G-Chat? I'm looking forward to SOTF ;) Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Actene, in the RP we are fighting Brutes. There are no other species there. Just Brutes, Nexus, Yanme'e, Hai, the UNSC and the Masaban factions. Thats it. This is in 2571, and the Covenant were wiped out after the Death of Truth. The Grunts moved on and formed a republic, and are chiefly agrarian. No biggy. I just posted, you should read it then post so we can continue the RP. I said all visible ships. Most of their fleet is cloaked and watching the fight to see if we are worthy. I dont know what it means, ask him. Nik'Flo sent a message to the Hai EngagementMaster, maybe you should reply... Hello, Hello Actene, I would just like to let you know that you're an insanely good writer. The first article I read of yours was Halo: Bridge to Dusk which just completely blew my mind in how amazing it was. You have inspired me to become a great creative writer such as yourself. I hope to be as half as good as you one day. With immense respect, S-08B! G-Chat? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 11:26, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Get yo sorry ass on G-Chat, I needz to chatz. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 08:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Yo home yet? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 19:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Warning On the RP, Nik'Flo has an ace in the hole, on a very delicate Hai ship. Read my last post then post yours, because this is where the fun begins. :> :This isn't fair. The Wrath Class was elusive to the Nexus despite being allies. Now; from what I can piece together, this is the Hai's first contact with you, so how in the name of God, do they find out about it? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I am not trying to godmod the Yanme'e, I am just making things a bit more interesting, something I am good at. If you want to know more about the Keepers, go to the Yanme'e Emirates page (link in my sig) and scroll down to military organizations. It explains alot. Do you like the Keepers ?